Oreimo Episode 14
"There's No Way My Junior is This Cute" (俺の後輩がこんなに可愛いわけがない, Ore no Kōhai ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai) is the fourteenth episode of the Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai anime series, and is the third episode released in original net animation (ONA) format. It was released on April 26, 2011, and was directed by Kouta Okuno, with screenplay by Hideyuki Kurata and storyboard by Hiroshi Matsuzono and Yoriyasu Kogawa. In order to fix the animosity between Ruri Gokou and Sena Akagi, Games Research Club president Gennosuke Miura uses an upcoming game development competition to build teamwork between the two. Synopsis In order for the two first-year members of the Games Research Club, club president Gennosuke Miura comes up with a plan: Ruri and Sena is assigned to work together on a game. Unsurprisingly, both Sena and Ruri protested to Gennosuke's decision, but it was a plan of his to keep the two from constantly arguing against each other and to develop teamwork between the two. Gennosuke also plans to submit the game they will create to Chaos Create, an online indepedent game development competition. Gennosuke asks the two to submit a design proposal the week after, and accepts whatever game they are currently making. Sena, however, points out that she and Ruri are making separate games, and doing both would be too time-consuming. Miura decides that the other members will decide on which game to focus on through majority vote. Sena is a bit uncomfortable with how the upcoming game project would be decided, while Kyousuke decides to help out as well, since he is a new member himself. With everything settled, all that is needed is for Sena and Ruri to begin. However, it seems that both still appear to be competing against each other. Kyousuke heads to a bookstore to look for a more beginner-friendly guidebook on game development. During his search, he sees Sena reading "something" at a nearby shelf. Kyousuke takes this chance to ask Sena some recommendations on good beginner's books for making a game. After Sena recommends a book for Kyousuke to start on, she asks about his interest in game development, as she knows that Kyousuke's true reason for entering the Game Research Club is Ruri herself. Kyousuke points out that he is a bit interested as well on how a game is made, and he doesn't want to sit back doing nothing as a member. Sena, however, sees him as dead weight to the project. Kyousuke doesn't mind her bluntness, though, as he knows that there's another person who can be as sharp-tongued as her. Sena eventually lowers her guard, showing the boys-love novel she was reading earlier, and their topic soon shifts to her secret obsession to boys-love being exposed to the Game Research Club... and immediately, to Sena's brother, who appears to be a siscon. Although Sena tells Kyousuke that she finds his brother disgusting, Kyousuke remembers how she was calmed down by her brother during her outburst during the welcoming party. Once again, Sena's cover gets blown, and Kyousuke gets the full brunt of Sena's embarrassment. That night, Kyousuke considers calling Kirino from halfway around the world, but soon drops it after thinking of Kirino's personality. Kyousuke then thinks that he has more things to take care of than worrying too much about Kirino. Soon, an idea struck him after seeing the case of Kirino's copy of the eroge Sis×Sis, and he brings that idea to the Game Research Club. Kyousuke's idea of making an eroge submission to Chaos Create comes as a shock to everyone in the Games Research Club, but Kyousuke explains his stand to them. Kyousuke learns that Chaos Create segregates entries according to its genre, and he thinks that they would get a bigger chance of winning if they will enter the competition through a genre that has lesser entries... and that is the eroge category. Sena repeatedly voices her disgust over making an eroge for Chaos Create, but Gennosuke appears to be in favor of Kyousuke's decision. Desperate to find someone who would side with her, Sena turns to Ruri, but to the surprise of everyone, Ruri, albeit shyly, agrees to the genre, even if it would make her write scenes that might be too mature for her. Kyousuke agrees to help out, but his helpful gesture is quickly misunderstood by Ruri, and Kyousuke realizes too late that Ruri is thinking that "helping out" would be "doing something shameful". That day, Kyousuke receives a nickname from Sena: "Sexual Harassment-sempai". Later, Kyousuke tells Manami about the game Ruri and Sena would be working on for the next few days. They would later see Ruri eating lunch alone in the school's courtyard, but Kyousuke decides to leave her be, much to Manami's puzzlement. The day of the submission of proposals arrives, and Sena and Ruri present their respective ideas in front of the other members. Sena plans to make a dungeon crawler-type role-playing game, with simplified dungeon exploration and lesser aesthetics to focus more on the development of combat systems for better gameplay. She, however, recognizes that battle systems would not capture interest by itself, so she would need illustrations and a good story. Sena chose a dungeon crawler because of the relative ease of programming a game of this kind, and she admits that her strength is in programming and technical details. On the other hand, Ruri stuns the panel by handing over a pile of paper, which would be the setting reference for the novel game she has planned to make. Ruri's game, according to her, would be worth five hours of gameplay and consists of three main story routes. Ruri's story instantly becomes bombardment with questions about feasibility and story length, and Ruri finds it difficult to defend herself. Kyousuke decides to help Ruri out, and points out that she is capable of scriptwriting and is a good artist as well, although Ruri is a bit uncomfortable towards Kyousuke's show of support. Sena soon objects the upcoming decision to choose Ruri's plan over hers, but it quickly backfires when Ruri begins her lecture about writing what is in one's heart over writing what sells. There, Ruri declares that she will do what she wants the way she wants, and she does not care about what people would say. After Ruri's presentation, the votes were submitted, and Ruri gets the unanimous vote of the panel. Sena, shocked by how the results came out, demanded an explanation, and in return, Gennosuke demanded an explanation for the different "questionable" scenes between males, which were patterned from the very members of the Games Research Club, throughout Sena's game sample. The Games Research Club is once again shaken by Sena's fetishes, and Kyousuke, in response, plans to call Sena "Sexual Harrassment-kouhai". Gennosuke thinks that he doesn't need to add to the entire club's reaction to Sena's game proposal. Sena, overwhelmed with the feeling of rejection, storms out of the clubroom, and never came back since then. Ruri later visits the Kousaka Residence and Sena's absence in the club becomes the topic. What happened never came as a surprise to her, but it means that she and Kyousuke would end up with handling the project by themselves. Soon, Ruri asks Kyousuke to look over some changes she made to the story, and although Kyousuke is initially reluctant to come closer to Ruri, Kyousuke eventually gives in after Ruri reminds him of Kirino's habit of making Kyousuke play eroge with her. Kyousuke found the game considerably dark and depressing, with an abundance of complicated symbolism, and Ruri accepts the criticism, although she chose to keep one of the story's bad ends. Kyousuke later returns to testing the game, and feels that he hasn't been doing much as part of the development team. Ruri soon leaves her work and asks Kyousuke if he prefers "sempai" or "nii-san". Although Kyousuke prefers Ruri to call him "sempai", Ruri decides that she call him "nii-san" if they are together alone. Ruri then proceeds to tease Kyousuke by asking him to do things that a younger sister would ask to her older brother. Kyousuke's reactions amuse Ruri, and he feels relieved that way. However, problems arise just when things appear to be okay. In the Games Research Clubroom, Makabe discovers fatal errors in the programming of the game, but he commends Ruri for her impressive progress despite working alone. Gennosuke, however, thinks that he and Makabe would need at least a week to fix the errors, and the game wouldn't be able to make it in time. Ruri realizes the hurdle that comes between her and a complete game, and she suddenly runs out of the clubroom. She later appears in her classroom, where Sena is appears uninterested in leaving. Ruri then asks Sena her help in fixing the code she used in her game, even bowing low to make her plea a sincere one. Sena sees the commotion Ruri is stirring by bowing in front of her, so she tugs her away and she confronts her at the school courtyard. Sena questions Ruri's determination in finishing the game, and in response, Ruri tells her that she learned to finish everything that she started, and it was a certain someone who taught her that: the same person she mentioned during the presentation. With that said, Ruri points out that she would do anything just for Sena to join once more in making the game with her, and she recognizes her own weaknesses for the first time, realizing that she may need someone else to lean on when she ends up not able to do things herself. Sena eventually agrees to join Ruri in making the game, and once more, the project kicks into full gear. The Games Research Club watches in astonishment as Ruri and Sena display their abilities in typing and debugging respectively, with Kyousuke once again acting as the game tester. And with the novel game Labyrinth of Greed (強欲の迷宮, Gouyoku no Meikyuu) slowly nearing its completion, two girls discover true friendship. The game managed to catch up to the deadline. Unfortunately, the game was awarded as the Worst Game in that month's Chaos Create. Characters By order of appearance *Gennosuke Miura *Sena Akagi *Ruri Gokou *Kyousuke Kousaka *Manami Tamura Trivia *The end card for this episode is contributed by huke, who is famous for the concept art of Black Rock Shooter and the character designs for the visual novel Steins;Gate. huke depicts Kyousuke Kousaka and Ruri Gokou as the main characters of the Maschera: Lament of a Fallen Beast series. *This episode's closing theme song is "Serenade of Atonement", performed by Kana Hanazawa and Yuichi Nakamura, who voice Ruri Gokou and Kyousuke Kousaka respectively. Cultural References *A dungeon crawler is a type of role-playing game which focuses more on exploring dungeons, defeating monsters and acquiring items. Like the name suggests, dungeon crawlers are often centered on dungeons, and is a more closed world than conventional RPGs. Wiz-War is a kind of dungeon crawler. Quotes *"If they say that my masturbation material is boring, then I'll just have to show them masturbation like they've never seen before!" — Ruri's bold declaration, pertaining to the reactions of people to "masturbatory writing" *"I like you as much as your sister likes you." — Ruri's response to Kyousuke's teasing question about liking him Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:OVA Category:Season 1 Episodes